


Davekat

by orphan_account



Series: Homestuck Oneshots (Im sorry) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave Needs A Hug, Dave is big sad, Dave is sad cause of Bro too, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Guilt, Homestuck - Freeform, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ive never been good at advice or comforting people so this might suck, Karkat does the comfort thing, Karkat sees daves eyes, M/M, Sad boi hours, So yeah, davekat - Freeform, i didnt edit or proofread this oops, i needed a vent sorry :/, insecure, inspired by Its Alright by mother mother, its 4 am, tw?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That cliche where Karkat comforts Dave cause of his eyes and Bro or something idk its 4:19 am :/'and idk why theres an adult content warning theres no sex and actually like no cussing sooo??
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Homestuck Oneshots (Im sorry) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546369
Kudos: 56





	Davekat

His stoic face was scrunched up and red, and his ever-present shades were clutched tightly in his left hand, a pair of pointed ones in his right. His shoulders were shaking, and you could hear him struggling to conceal anything he was feeling. Unsure of what to do, you cautiously approached his figure, hunched over on his carpeted floor. When you barged in here to retrieve your forgotten copy of _Can You Keep A Secret?,_ you most definitely hadn't been expecting this. 

"..Dave?"

He jumped in surprise, and his eyes flickered to yours. Your breath caught in your throat at seeing the uncovered orbs. They were wide, surprised, pained, and....red. You'd never seen any other humans with red eyes like that. There were dark circles hanging under his eyes, and the whites of his eyes were bloodshot. He winced.

Taking a slow step forward, you kneel next to his shaking body. "What?" He mumbled out, locking his gaze on the floor. "Y-your eyes.." You said the first thing that came to mind. In truth, you thought they looked really good on him. It actually made slight blush raise to your cheeks. "Yeah, i know theyre ugly. Now leave me alone, would you?" You would feel hurt by his tone if it weren't for the way his voice cracked hopelessly at the end of his sentence.

You shook your head and put a hand on his back, pulling him into your sweater-clad chest. "No they're perfect Dave. But thats not the subject. What wrong..?" Your tone softened as you spoke to him and he all but melted into your arms, sobbing and clutching desperately at your thick sweatshirt. It was hard to make out what he was saying, but you tried your best while gently rocking him and tracing circles on his back. 

"I- he's dead because i- because of me and i-i wanna take it b-back but i c-cant and-" was all you could decipher from his broken up speech. You just continued comforting him the best you could until his heart-wrenching sobs quieted. "Im a f-freak and a monster and its my fault.." He mumbled, and you dont think he intended for you to hear it, but you did nonetheless and were quick to correct him. 

"You're not a monster or a freak, youre a human and humans make mistakes. Everyone does, including us trolls." You said and kissed his cheek, gently prying his hand open and taking the shades from his shaking grip and setting them beside you. Keeping your soft hold on his hand, you starting gently running your fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to you, and he wrapped his arms tightly around your torso, burrowing his head in your shoulder. He sniffled quietly, "Love you Karkles, thanks.." 

"Love you too." 


End file.
